


The call

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1960s... ish, Angst, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, What-If, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, captain america saved the day but didn't became a penguin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Accade pererrore. [..]«Ho sentito qualcuno cadere. Voglio solo accertarmi che sia tutto a posto… oh maledizione… non tenermi qui a parlare da solo…»C’è un tremore che non fa parte degli effetti dello schifo che gli hanno iniettato, ma gli avvolge l’intero braccio sinistro, mandando in cortocircuito i collegamenti tra cavi e nervi. Usa la destra per obbligare la mano a rimanere ferma, guidandola all’orecchio.Non parla.L’uomo dall’altra parte della linea è un errore, un intoppo che dovrebbe cancellare chiudendo la chiamata e che invece, in perfetto silenzio ascolta a bocca aperta, con la sensazione di poter ingoiare le sue parole.[ scritta per la 1StuckyADay, task 14 del gruppo FB "till the end of the line" ]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	The call

Accade per _errore_. Non dovrebbe, non gli è consentito e il solo averlo pensato (da solo, con la propria volontà, senza che nessuno lo programmasse per quello) lo potrebbe portare sulla _sedia_.  
Ma quando accade, lui è solo.  
All’inizio è rumore bianco, un’interferenza ronzante tra i silenzi neri di un sonno senza sogni, _artificiale_. Sul comodino è rimasto il cadavere della siringa che gli hanno sparato in vena quando lo hanno messo a dormire.  
Per precauzione, gli hanno detto, quando in realtà sa benissimo che è per cancellare i residui di memoria che la criogenesi gli ha ghiacciato nel cervello.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse è riuscito a stenderlo – i battiti del cuore hanno rallentato, l’aria intorno a lui si è fatta solida, pesante e si deposita sul fondo dei polmoni come macigni umidi; sulla pelle si sono formati i primi brividi, il freddo l’ha riconosciuto come un vecchio crudele amico, l’unico che finora non l’abbia mai abbandonato.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse, ha pensato lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Invece è vivo, anche se il freddo lo lascia tremante nella camera di un vecchio ostello della periferia di Mosca e quella che inizialmente era partita come un’interferenza si trasforma in un fischio acuto, un picchetto conficcato nei timpani che una mano invisibile spinge, ruota e affonda pian piano.  
Spalanca gli occhi, si preme le orecchie, stringe i denti e combatte il dolore.  
Qualcosa non va.  
Respira ed eppure gli sembra di essere sott’acqua, schiacciato da metri e metri e metri e metri di oceano che gli stanno facendo saltare i timpani.  
Nel dolore si guarda intorno. Letto, finestra sbarrata, armadio con un unico cambio, tavolino sgangherato, sacchetto in terra con del cibo, cartelletta di cartone, valigia, armi, un telefono sul comodino.  
Per un attimo qualcosa riesce a penetrare tra le spine ed il gelo e il braccio sinistro si muove a tentoni. Sbaglia mira, fa cadere la cartelletta e i file si spargono in terra in un tappeto di carta.  
Deglutisce saliva che gli percorre la gola in una lentezza lancinante, viscidamente, come bava di lumaca.  
Finalmente le dita trovano la cornetta, quasi la spezzano in due quando la stringono per portarla all’orecchio. Gli sfugge e la tiene ciondolante per il filo.  
«U… upravleniye… poletom[1]…» Deboli falcate russe cavalcano a fatica la lingua. Una nebbia fitta inizia ad ammassarsi in testa e le parole spariscono, non ricorda come pronunciarle e come esprimere concetti che, invece, gli si mostrano più naturali in inglese. «Co… controllo… missione… qua… qualcosa non va… in me…»  
Il pavimento si avvicina con prepotenza e una macchia rossa si apre tra piastrelle a scacchi.

\- - -  
  


Si risveglia una ventina di minuti dopo.  
Un fastidioso formicolio gli percorre la mano destra con cui ha trascinato il telefono nella caduta. Nel petto il cuore non è più così lento e il sangue inizia a rifluire più facilmente lungo i vasi sanguigni, schiarendogli lentamente la nebbia in cui è stato avvolto fino ad ora.  
Qualunque cosa gli abbiano iniettato sta finendo il proprio effetto.  
Quando cerca di tirarsi seduto in terra, la cornetta gli sfugge dalle mani.  
È allora che lo sente. Che accade.

_«Pronto? Stai bene? È successo qualcosa? Pronto?»_

Una voce straniera – inglese, traduce senza pensarci – filtra gracchiante attraverso la cornetta.  
La guarda senza capire.  
La voce dall’altra parte della linea si fa più alta.

_«Ho sentito qualcuno cadere. Voglio solo accertarmi che sia tutto a posto… oh maledizione… non tenermi qui a parlare da solo!»_

C’è un tremore che non fa parte degli effetti dello schifo che gli hanno iniettato, ma gli avvolge l’intero braccio sinistro, mandando in cortocircuito i collegamenti tra cavi e nervi. Usa la destra per obbligare la mano a rimanere ferma, guidandola all’orecchio.  
Non parla.  
L’uomo dall’altra parte della linea è un _errore_, un intoppo che dovrebbe cancellare chiudendo la chiamata e che invece, in perfetto silenzio ascolta a bocca aperta, con la sensazione di poter ingoiare le sue parole.

_«Ehy… ci sei, vero?»_

Si allarma. Dall’altra parte hanno sentito la sua presenza e sa che non è possibile, che _ nessuno_ può essere così recettivo. _A meno che non sia un nemico.  
_L’attimo dopo, telefono e cavo vengono sradicati dal muro e fatti a pezzi in un lancio che termina contro l’armadio.

\- - -  
  


La doccia dell’ostello è fredda e l’acqua odora di ruggine.  
Rimane sotto il getto a occhi chiusi, lavandosi di dosso il sangue del target che ha eliminato.  
Ha già contattato il Controllo Missione per avvisarli che il target rimasto verrà invece terminato tra una settimana, durante la sua visita programmata al Cremlino.  
Al termine della missione lo rimetteranno a dormire nel ghiaccio, finché non avranno di nuovo bisogno di lui.  
Passeranno mesi. Anni. Dall’ultima volta ne sono passati due. Due anni, otto mesi, quattordici giorni, diciotto ore e mezzo. _E un secondo. Due secondi. Tre secondi. Quattro secondi…  
_Si ritrova a contare a ritmo delle gocce che gli picchiettano la testa a getto appena spento. Grasse gocce gelide della consistenza di proiettili gli si annidano tra i capelli e colano giù, seguono l’ovale del volto, rigano il collo, scivolano tra i pettorali o si incastrano dove gli orli della carne si uniscono alle placche di metallo del braccio sinistro.  
Scrolla la testa, è il massimo che concede ai capelli per scuoter via l’acqua, poi si asciugheranno da soli.  
L’asciugamano che afferra lo lega alla vita e quando torna in stanza punta al letto, dove gli abiti sono spiegati ordinatamente sulle lenzuola, sagomando il corpo di un uomo invisibile.  
Ai piedi del letto ha sistemato gli anfibi. Il pugnale è sul comodino accanto a un telefono che gli è stato reinstallato quella stessa mattina, quando ha sbattuto sul bancone una mazzetta spessa di rubli sovietici.  
“Telefonnyye zvonki predlagayutsya domom[2]” hanno biascicato con professionale disinteresse da dietro al banco, degnandolo di un’occhiata veloce terminata al suo cenno d’assenso.  
Non riesce a spiegarsi cosa lo spinga a sedersi a bordo materasso e girare il disco per comporre un numero quasi a caso. Cerca di ricalcare i gesti del giorno prima – mezzo giro, un giro intero, un altro, un quarto di giro, un secondo mezzo giro…  
E quando porta la cornetta all’orecchio, annulla completamente il proprio fiato e la propria esistenza in quella stanza.  
La prima risposta è un minaccioso _tu-tu-tu_, come se _sapessero_ cosa sta facendo. _(E non dovrebbe, non dovrebbe, non dovrebbe…)  
_Un _click_.  
Qualcuno risponde. Un uomo. Le interferenze grattugiano via lettere e parole qua e là.  
_«Pro – to? Cosa vuoi, chi s – e perché mi disturbi proprio – sto effettuando un’operazione di importanza vit –»_ la frase s’interrompe, l’uomo cambia bersaglio e pare rivolgersi a qualcun altro_ «Ti consiglio di non toccarlo, _pal_, se ci tieni alla conta completa delle tue dita.»  
_La voce non è la stessa del giorno prima. In fondo le probabilità che ricomponesse il numero corretto erano troppo basse.  
Poi, però, distante e filtrato come se parlasse attraverso una risma di pergamene, si fa strada una seconda voce dai toni più caldi. Non capisce cosa dica e l’uomo al telefono lo interrompe. _«Giusto, sì, tieni, parlaci tu e senti che vuole, vah. La linea è così disturbata che potrebbero star chiamando da Timbuctù.»_  
Una pausa e, infine, la seconda voce rifluisce dalla cornetta direttamente nel suo orecchio.

_«Sì, pronto, chi parla?»_

Ci impiega un istante per codificare la lingua e ritornare sui propri passi. Non è inglese. È americano.

_«Pronto? Howard in questo momento è occupato, potete lasciare un messaggio e vi ricontatterà. Pronto? C’è qualcuno in linea?»_

Tace.  
Qualsiasi cosa quella voce fosse riuscita a percepire il giorno prima, questa volta non la sente e dopo pochi secondi dall’altra parte riagganciano con un sospiro e un frusciare di abiti che potrebbe essere l’equivalente di una scrollata di spalle.  
Aspetta prima di risistemare la propria cornetta. Si assicura che la linea sia tornata muta e con calma la riaggancia.  
Si veste in silenzio, gesti fluidi e veloci con cui assicura anche le armi alla cintura e alle cinghie dietro la schiena.  
Si sdraia sopra le coperte, chiude gli occhi e si impone di dormire.

\- - -  
  


La porta si apre lentamente. Nello spiraglio che si forma passa dita di metallo, scende di taglio all’altezza della maniglia e stringe il fil di ferro per allontanarlo dalla trappola che non è scattata.  
Nessun altro è entrato.  
Dopo aver terminato il primo target è diventato più cauto.  
Il Commando Missione lo ha informato che alcuni membri della sua squadra sono stati ricollocati per motivi di sicurezza. Di lui, però, non sembra essersi accorto nessuno – è un fantasma che cammina oltre il velo, se glielo ordinassero sarebbe perfino in grado di piroettare a braccetto con la Morte.  
Una volta richiusa la porta e risistemata la trappola, poggia sul letto il borsone con l’equipaggiamento. Tra le armi c’e un fucile di precisione che ha acquistato quella stessa mattina.  
Ne possiede già uno. Questo, però, ha attirato la sua attenzione.  
Americano. A otturatore girevole-scorrevole. Calcio ancora in noce. Una R incisa sulle parti di metallo.  
Quando inizia a smontarne velocemente le parti, è convinto di averlo già fatto prima, di aver già sentito la consistenza della canna sotto le dita e aver già guardato attraverso il mirino ottico di uno Springfield M1903[3].  
Scuote il capo, sa che è impossibile. Dev’essere un’_anomalia di sistema_ creata in lui a causa della voce dell’uomo americano. Ha mandato su di giri la propria programmazione.  
Eppure anche con le mani occupate in uno smontaggio e rimontaggio automatico, lo sguardo finisce sempre per cadere sul telefono a dischi.  
_Verrai punito. Ti porteranno alla sedia. La sedia. La sedia. La sedia.  
_Continua a ripeterselo come un mantra, ma è una partita in cui non ci mette cuore e che perde nel momento in cui alza la cornetta, componendo il numero.

_«Pessimo tempismo amico pronto.»_

Riconosce la voce dell’uomo che ha classificato come “Padrone di casa”. Quello che cerca lui è “La Voce”.

_«Allora? Puoi non crederci amico, ma non ho tutto questo tempo. Pronto?»_

_Riaggancia, Soldato!_ Gli urla una parte del proprio cervello, quella ormai danneggiata dalle scosse.  
La lingua, però, assapora il nuovo accento americano, rauco, come un fumatore con i polmoni anneriti dalla nicotina.

«Sto cercando l’uomo che era lì con lei ieri.»  
La pausa al di là della linea ha un tono pensoso. _«Steve?»  
__Steve._ Se lo ripete mentalmente, finché non decide che quel nome gli piace. «Sì.»  
_«E che affari avresti con Steve?»  
_«Affari che non ho con lei.»  
_«In questo caso hai fatto il numero sbagliato, _pal_. Ritenta e sarai più fortunato.»_

Serra le labbra. Padrone di casa sta per riagganciare.  
Passano, però, pochi secondi e lo sente sospirare scettico.

_«Sei ancora lì?»  
_«Sì.»  
Un sospiro pesante. _ «Sai che ti dico… E sia! Ti accontento solo perché sono curioso di sapere come va a finire ‘sta telefonata.»_

Lo sente allontanare la cornetta dalla bocca e rivolgersi a qualcuno che risponde con impeccabile accento inglese, sparendo altrove in un rumore di passi che percorrono delle scale.  
Ci vogliono tre minuti perché La Voce si affacci al telefono – e quando la sente è come aver invitato il sole nella propria stanza.

_«Ro…s»_

La linea grattugia via gran parte della parola, forse un cognome e poco altro.

_«Chi parla?»_

Qualcosa gli piega dolorosamente le labbra. Non si rende conto di cosa possa essere finché non le preme contro la parte bassa della cornetta: sulla plastica, l’alone rimasto ha la forma di un sorriso minuscolo.

«James.»

C’è una lunga pausa, diversa da quelle di Padrone di casa. È pesante, difficile, sofferente. Sente lo scricchiolio della plastica e sa che l’uomo sta stritolando la cornetta.

_«S-scusa… la linea è… – è disturbata e ti sento male. Non ho capito il tuo nome. »  
_«Non fa niente.» Non lo ripete e per qualche motivo La Voce non glielo richiede.  
_«Cosa posso fare per te?»_

James allontana di colpo la cornetta. Non si aspettava quella domanda e la vena di terrore che ha pulsato in sottofondo fino a quel momento diventa forte quanto il rullo di un tamburo.  
Cosa sta facendo? Non dovrebbe parlare con quella persona.  
Cosa. Diavolo. Sta. Facendo.

_«Ehy, ci sei ancora?»_

Riporta cautamente la cornetta all’orecchio.

«Sì.»  
_«Bene, mi stavi preoccupando.»_ Pausa. James la interpreta come un’altra ondata di dolore. _«Per caso ci conosciamo?»  
_«No.»  
_«E hai chiesto di me per un motivo preciso?»  
_«Volevo sentire la tua voce.»  
_«Che razza di… cos’è, uno scherzo?»_  
«No.»

La pausa questa volta è per decidere se credergli o meno. James riesce a immaginare le sopracciglia aggrottarsi su un volto sfocato, come se si trovasse dietro a un vetro appannato. Lo immagina anche con corti capelli biondi e occhi azzurri, ma sono solo colori senza vere e proprie forme.

_«E ora che hai sentito la mia voce, che succede?»_ Il tono è diventato diffidente.  
«Posso chiamarti di nuovo?»  
_«Cosa?»  
_«Domani.»  
_«Sei serio?»  
_«Sì.»  
_«Senti, sono lusingato, davvero, ma questa non è nemmeno casa mia e io ancora non so nemmeno chi tu sia.»  
_«Non sono nessuno di importante.»  
_«Forse non te ne rendi conto, ma non è una buona risposta.»_

James tace.

_«Dico sul serio, anche volendo non potrò rispondere domani. Non sarò qui.»_

James annuisce alla stanza. Voleva sentire la sua voce e l’ha fatto, è più di quanto gli sarebbe permesso. Molto – troppo – di più. Può farselo bastare.  
La Voce, però, torna a rimescolargli ogni certezza, gettando da parte ordini, addestramenti e torture, per poter ottenere la sua completa attenzione.

_«Puoi chiamarmi dopo domani, va bene? Sempre a quest’ora, cercherò di esserci.»_

James riesce a sentirlo di nuovo: sulle labbra, timido e quasi invisibile a chi non sa cosa cercare, nasce un sorriso.

«Va bene.»

\- - -  
  


I due giorni passano stranamente lenti.  
Non può mettersi in contatto con gli uomini che gli hanno affiancato finché non gli verrà dato il via libera. Da solo, ha ricontrollato il percorso, le vie di fuga, le zone per l’appostamento e ha lasciato nascosta in un posto sicuro, lungo il percorso, una delle armi di marca russa, qualora rimanesse disarmato prima della fine della missione e della sua estrazione.  
Qualcosa si muove sul corridoio fuori dalla sua porta.  
Seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto, scatta dritto con la schiena e infila la mano sotto al cuscino.  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta. «Uborshchitsa[4].»  
Si rilassa quando riconosce il tono laconico della donna delle pulizie.  
«Net, dvigaysya dal'she[5]» risponde, il russo privo di accenti.  
Aspetta che si sia allontanata, con gli occhi che non abbandonano la porta e la mano che rimane stretta al calcio dell’arma.  
Conta mentalmente alla rovescia da venti, prima in russo, poi in inglese e infine lascia lentamente la presa alla pistola.  
È l’occhiata all’orologio a rilassarlo davvero. Le spalle mantengono una linea dritta, tesa, ma sul volto si fa largo un’espressione meno compunta.  
Quando compone il numero sul telefono, è sicuro che non passino nemmeno due secondi prima che rispondano con una risata nervosa e un insulto rivolto a qualcuno che non è James.  
È confuso. In qualche modo devono saperlo anche dall’altra parte perché tossiscono, cercando di darsi contegno.

_«Scusa. Cioè, pronto? Sono Steve, sei tu, vero?»_

È La Voce ad aver preso parola.  
Sullo sfondo, James riesce a sentire qualcuno urlare qualcosa come “l’appuntamento delle due!” in tono allusivo. Dà per scontato che si tratti di Padrone di casa.

«Sono io.» conferma, anche se “io” è una definizione vaga.  
_«Bene. Allora eccomi qui.»_

In nessuna delle missioni di James sono mai state necessarie le chiacchiere. Conosce al tatto almeno un centinaio di tipi di arma, può maneggiare pugnali e coltelli da cucina allo stesso modo ed è in grado di uccidere un uomo a mani nude. Parlare, se non strettamente necessario, non rientra tra le sue mansioni.  
È un’arma, a nessuno interessa cos’abbia da dire una pistola, un missile sottomarino o un carro armato, solo che faccia ciò per cui è stata creata.  
Il lungo silenzio che ne deriva deve aver messo La Voce a disagio, perché è lui il primo a spezzarlo.

_«Posso farti una domanda? Da dove chiami? Ogni volta che ti sento respirare c’è una scarica rumorosa che mi assorda e per un momento la linea va via.»  
_«Non sono in America se è quello che vuoi sapere.»  
_«Davvero? Ma sei americano, giusto? Perché parli bene la mia lingua.»  
_«No.»  
_«No, non sei americano?»_  
«No, non puoi farmi una domanda.»

La Voce ride. Ha una risata soffice e anche se James capisce che non lo fa per prenderlo in giro, ma perché è stato preso in contropiede, si affretta a scusarsi di nuovo.  
Aggrotta la fronte. Preferirebbe non lo facesse, non è sicuro di meritare le sue scuse.

_«Allora di cosa vuoi parlare? Puoi dirmi almeno come hai avuto questo numero? Sono abbastanza sicuro che Howard non sia sull’elenco telefonico.»  
_«Ero svenuto e quando mi sono svegliato ho sentito la tua voce.»

La linea viene attraversata dal rumore statico. La Voce non parla più e il silenzio improvviso mette James in allarme. Ha detto troppo? Era tutta una farsa per scoprire se avrebbe ceduto? L’Hydra ha intercettato la telefonata e lo puniranno?  
Quando La Voce riprende parola, il cuore gli è salito alle orecchie e il battito rende più difficile capire cosa stia dicendo. Gli ha chiesto qualcosa sul giorno in cui è svenuto, gli ha chiesto se fosse lui che ha sentito cadere e altro che non ha capito.  
James si aggrappa con entrambe le mani alla cornetta.

«Sì.»

E chiude gli occhi, aspettando di sentire ordini in russo fuori dalla porta che urlano di catturare l’Asset, cancellargli la memoria e metterlo sotto ghiaccio.  
Invece accade qualcosa di straordinario: la Voce sospira di _sollievo_ e nel tono c’è qualcosa di simile alla contentezza.

_«Allora eri tu; mi fa piacere sapere che tu sia ancora vivo. Ma come hai fatto a rintracciare questo numero, cercavi di chiamare il 911? O qualsiasi sia il vostro equivalente?»  
_«Circa.»  
_«Ora stai bene?»  
_«Sì. Ti sei preoccupato?»  
_«Ovvio. Tu sarai anche svenuto, ma io ho sentito il tonfo e non è stato un bel suono; ho seriamente pensato ti fossi rotto qualche osso. Ti ho anche sentito mormorare qualcosa, ma probabilmente eri già privo di sensi.»  
_«Cosa dicevo?»  
La Voce inspira piano e quando esala lo fa sussurrando, quasi avesse paura di farsi sentire dallo stesso James. _«…aiutami.»_

Se non fosse programmato per non sentire niente (non è davvero così, ma se smette di crederci finirà in pezzi), forse James sarebbe arrossito.  
Eppure china il capo, respirando direttamente nella cornetta e agitando labbra da cui non esce alcuna parola. Non sa cosa dire.

_«Hey, va tutto bene. Adesso è passato, no?»  
_«Sì.»  
_«Bene. Allora dimmi, che cosa stavi facendo? Posso chiedertelo?»  
_«Mi stavo preparando.»  
_«A cosa?»_  
«A chiamarti.»

Nel balbettio poco comprensibile che le interferenze si mangiano, percepisce la sfumatura imbarazzata.  
Nella propria mente, James spennella di rosso zigomi alti, li inserisce in un ovale, arrotonda il mento e marca la mascella per rendere il volto più virile – ma rimane la bozza di un uomo immaginario.

_«Sei un tipo strano, te l’ha mai detto nessuno?»  
_«No.» E forse gli piace che sia lui il primo (l’unico) a dirglielo.  
_«Che ore sono lì?»  
_«È tardi. Non posso dirti di più.»  
_«Perché no?»  
_«Perché sembri uno che sa fare di calcolo e potresti scoprire dove sono in base al mio fuso orario.»  
_«Che lavoro hai detto che fai, per essere così paranoico?»_

Tace e La Voce deve aver capito l’antifona, perché gli sembra di sentirlo scuotere la testa, arrendendosi al fatto che non sarà così facile estorcergli informazioni.  
James scivola lentamente sdraiato sul letto.

«Devo chiudere.»

E nonostante sia stato lui ad annunciarlo, è il primo a faticare per accettarlo. Vorrebbe poter continuare la chiamata per sempre, si accontenterebbe di ascoltare anche solo il respiro della Voce attraverso la sabbia bianca della linea disturbata per tutta la notte e lo troverebbe comunque rilassante.

_«Aspetta, prima dimmi solo un’altra cosa: hai intenzione di chiamare anche domani?»_

Tira un’occhiata al muro accanto alla porta; mancano quattro giorni alla X rossa tracciata sul calendario.  
Si lecca le labbra, la lingua che rimane accoccolata sul labbro inferiore per qualche lungo secondo, mentre assapora l’idea. Sta già tirando troppo la corda… ma perché no.  
_Per la sedia!_, urla il cervello, ma con un grugnito, James lo mette a tacere.

«Ti dà fastidio?»  
_«No, non volevo dire questo. È solo… niente. Cercherò di esserci anche domani, d’accordo?»  
_«D’accordo.»  
_«Allora buonanotte. Si adatta come saluto?»  
_«Sì, è adatto.»  
_«Bene. Buonanotte.» _Anche se non può vederlo, riesce a sentirglielo nella voce il sorriso.

Quando la telefonata si chiude James sente di poter dormire più serenamente.

\- - -  
  


Il minuscolo tavolino sgangherato ospita i resti della sua cena: chicchi ancora duri di un _plov_ poco cotto e ancor meno condito e una bottiglia calda e semivuota di _kvass_[6] comprata nel pomeriggio.  
È uscito a sgranchirsi le gambe. Con un fiddler[7] calcato in testa si è assicurato di passare inosservato, ha vagato per le strade secondarie di Mosca, si è infilato in un minimarket e ha comprato qualcosa da mangiare che non avesse il sapore di merda della minestra acquosa che servono alla mensa dell’ostello.  
Quando è ora, prende posto al bordo del letto, le mani che già ruotano il disco del telefono, componendo lo stesso numero americano delle sere passate.

_«Ohi?»  
_«Cerco Steve.»  
_«Certo che cerchi Steve, a chi importa che questa sia casa mia e che voi due piccioncini stiate approfittando della mia generosità?»_

Tace. Ha già capito che basta il silenzio perché Padrone di casa smetta di dargli contro.

_«Ok, _Tùpiem_, vado a vedere che fine ha fatto.»  
_«Tùpiem?»  
_«Visto che qualcuno fa tutto il misterioso e si rifiuta di dare il proprio nome, mi tocca trovare un altro modo con cui chiamarti. Non si accettano lamentele.» _

Se Padrone di casa si aspettava un commento, ne rimane deluso.  
James incassa con silenzioso disinteresse e rimane in attesa, finché non sente l’uomo allontanarsi.  
Spinge i sensi all’estremo, stampa con forza la cornetta all’orecchio e concentra ogni sforzo sull’udito.  
Scariche sfrigolanti, rumore di passi e coloriti rimbrotti distanti di Padrone di casa che ancora si lamenta di chi ha preso casa sua per_ un dannato centralino_. Ad ammansirlo la solita voce inglese con la proposta di preparare tea per tutti, a cui Padrone di casa rilancia chiedendo che gli sia portato caffè nero e il suo taglia-sigari.  
Infine il rumore della plastica che struscia sul legno è così vicino che quasi esplode nelle orecchie di James, costringendolo ad allontanare la cornetta.

_«Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare.»_ La Voce parla con affanno.  
«Hai corso?»  
_«Più o meno.» _ una mezza risata, bassa, imbarazzata._ «Ho perso tempo a togliermi la divisa e cambiarmi.»  
_«Quale divisa?»

Dall’altro lato riesce a sentire il suono del dubbio. La Voce sta decidendo se rispondere. _Come_ rispondere.

_«Sono un soldato.»_

E James non potrebbe esserne più stupito.  
Più preoccupato.  
Più deluso.  
Più _fottuto_.  
Non c’è nulla di peggio di un soldato americano. Non c’è nulla di peggio di un soldato americano lasciato in vita.

«Ti piace?»  
_«Mi fa sentire utile, è come se finalmente la mia vita avesse uno scopo che prima potevo solo intravedere.»_

James serra i denti e deglutisce a vuoto. Da un angolo della mente, il Soldato d’Inverno gli elenca ogni modo possibile in cui poter uccidere la Voce – _ dovrai farlo prima o poi. Lo ucciderai come hai ucciso tutti gli altri. Hail Hydra. Hail Hydra. Hail Hydra…_

«Non hai la voce di uno che ama uccidere.»  
_«Infatti non ne traggo alcun piacere. Non mi sono arruolato per uccidere, l’ho fatto per difendere gli oppressi e proteggere tutto quello che mi è caro, che sia la libertà della mia nazione o le persone che vi vivono.»  
_«Suona come un manifesto di reclutamento.»  
_«Davvero?» _

La Voce ride – una risata calda, una risata che James ingoia mordendo la base della cornetta – e il fatto che siano nemici ai due lati di una scacchiera perde nuovamente ogni importanza.  
Tra qualche giorno dimenticherà perfino che sia esistito un soldato americano con la voce più calda e dolce che abbia mai sentito.

«_Scusa. Non sto cercando di arruolarti.»  
_«Perché no?»  
_«Perché non spetta a me, né a dire il vero a nessun altro. La scelta dovrebbe essere tua e tua soltanto.»_ una pausa, poi, con un tono curioso _«È il primo argomento che ti fa parlare più del solito. È un problema se sono un soldato?»  
_«Non lo so. Spero di no.»  
_«Lo spero anche io. E spero anche che Howard non ti abbia dato troppo filo da torcere prima. È piuttosto nervoso oggi.»_

Padrone di Casa si inserisce nel discorso, gridando da quello che sembra l’altro angolo di una stanza piuttosto ampia e James riesce a sentire a malapena qualcosa sull’importanza di mandare avanti un’industria che porta il suo nome.  
La Voce ride.  
James no, ma in un’altra vita lo avrebbe fatto.  
Parlano a lungo questa volta, parlano di cose innocenti, di cani, di caffè, di donne perfino, anche se quest’ultimo argomento si chiude in fretta e nessuno dei due ne appare particolarmente interessato.  
Quando chiude la chiamata, James fissa il soffitto, dipinge orli sbiaditi di un volto e gli chiede di fargli visita nel sonno. Non crede in Dio, Dio lo ha abbandonato tanti anni fa e al suo posto si è fatta avanti l’Hydra – l’Hydra è il suo dio, il suo credo, la sua _chiamata_. Ma se solo esistesse un altro dio, allora che gli lasci trovare La Voce nei suoi sogni.

«Steve…»

\- - -  
  


L’illusione è terminata troppo presto.  
Non sa che ore siano quando gli incubi lo ributtano alla realtà.  
Urla, afferra il pugnale legato alla cinta e, cieco nel buio, lo scaglia contro il muro. La lama penetra per sette centimetri nella parete.  
Affannato, James ne osserva il profilo, tenendo fisso lo sguardo sul manico, quasi ad aspettarsi la mano di qualcuno che lo sfili e glielo punti contro.  
È solo in quella stanza. Solo con scartoffie di una missione alla cui fine mancano meno di un centinaio di ore. Solo col pensiero che cancelleranno di nuovo la sua esistenza dal mondo, che lo ripuliranno di ciò che non è necessario, lo metteranno a dormire nel ghiaccio e, una volta prigioniero della criogenesi, La Voce non potrà più raggiungerlo.  
Sta solo rimandando l’inevitabile.  
Sta solo coprendo con un cerotto una ferita già infetta.

\- - -  
  


James non mette più mano al telefono della stanza né il giorno dopo, né quello dopo, né quello dopo ancora.  
Al quarto giorno, un telegramma viene consegnato alla sua porta.  
Commando Missione conferma l’eliminazione del target in giornata e le coordinate in cui dovrà recarsi per riunirsi al resto della squadra.  
Ha un paio d’ore per prepararsi, ma gli bastano dieci minuti per raccattare la propria roba.  
Una volta sistemato tutto nell’unico borsone con cui è arrivato, si siede al letto. Dritto, gambe piegate a novanta gradi, schiena stirata, braccia contro i fianchi, occhi alla porta.  
Nella coda dell’occhio rientra la curva bianco sporco del telefono a dischi sul comodino.  
Non capiterà di nuovo.  
Non ricorderà più nulla la prossima volta che lo rimetteranno in pista.  
Non sentirà più la _ sua_ voce…

\- - -  
  


Ha composto il numero quasi tremando, cercando di convincersi a buttare giù prima di ricevere risposta.  
La prima cosa che sente attraverso il ronzio della linea disturbata, sono le _blue note_ di un sassofono e una canzone registrata su un 45 giri.  
Poi di colpo, gli esplode nell’orecchio l’accento newyorkese di Padrone di casa.

_«Ti prego amico, dimmi che sei l’uomo del mistero e metti fine alle mie sofferenze. Sono un padre di famiglia, ormai, non ho bisogno di stare ad ascoltare anche il pianto di Capt… ah. Ma sei tu, vero? Ti riconosco dalla linea oscenamente disturbata.»_

James, stordito, sbatte le palpebre e mette insieme l’unica parola che gli serve pronunciare. _Steve._

_«Sempre di poche parole, pal. Te lo passo, te lo passo. Ma ti prego non spezzargli così il cuore dandoti alla macchia e saltando le vostre chiacchierate amorose, diventa una pena guardarlo.»_

James non coglie l’ironia, né si preoccupa di interpretarla.  
Come al solito, aspetta paziente che Padrone di casa passi la cornetta e quando La Voce risponde, il petto gli viene liberato da un peso che non sapeva di avere fino a quel momento.

_«Credevo non avresti più –»  
_«È l’ultima volta.»  
_«Come hai detto?»  
_«Volevo sentire la tua voce per l’ultima volta.»  
_«Perché? Cos’è successo? Sei forse in pericolo? Posso aiutarti.»  
_«No, non puoi.»  
_«Ti assicuro che –»  
_«No.»  
_«Bucky, ti prego!»_  
«Chi è Bucky?»

La Voce si spegne di colpo. È come se finora fosse stata alimentata da una fiamma e all’improvviso qualcuno vi avesse soffiato sopra, spegnendola, lasciandoli entrambi al buio.  
James schiaccia la cornetta contro l’orecchio.

«Steve.»

A quel punto è sicuro di aver appena sentito il debole suono di un singhiozzo.  
La Voce… Steve, sta piangendo.  
È qualcosa che sente a malapena, è più che altro una sensazione e James è quasi sicuro non ci siano lacrime sul volto dell’uomo, eppure saperlo lo strazia e fissa il telefono ad occhi spalancati, senza sapere cosa fare o cosa dire affinché La Voce _(Steve, Steve, Steve, non dimenticare che si chiama Steve)_ smetta di piangere.

«Non volevo.»  
_«Non… non hai fatto niente. Scusa. Sono… è… non è colpa tua, ok? Su questo devi credermi.»  
_«Ok.»  
_«È solo che mi ricordi una persona, si chiamava come te.»  
_James si trattiene dal dirgli che non si chiama Bucky, ma Steve lo precede: _«James…»  
_Allora lo aveva sentito.  
_«È morto qualche anno fa… È morto perché non sono riuscito a salvarlo.»  
_«Eravate legati?»  
_«Più di quanto chiunque potesse immaginare.»  
_«E ora vorresti salvare me?»  
_«Potresti almeno lasciarmi provare.»_  
«Non c’è niente da salvare.»

James chiude gli occhi, cerca di immaginare come sia essere legati a qualcuno. In un certo senso lo è anche lui, è incatenato all’Hydra, inchiodato a padroni che possono disporre di lui nel modo che più aggrada loro.  
Sa che non è la stessa cosa, ma non si permette di fantasticare di poter essere quel James, di essere legato a un uomo dalla voce calda che piange per lui. Sarebbe troppo doloroso. Anche se, in fondo, chi meglio di lui conosce il dolore?

«Se fossi lui, cosa gli diresti?»

Steve non ha nemmeno bisogno di rifletterci quando si pronuncia con voce tremante, tra singhiozzi masticati e male ingoiati che rendono le pause ancora più lunghe.

_«Perdonami. Perdonami. Perdonami. Perdonami. Perdonami. Perdonami. Oh Dio, Buck, ti prego perdonami.»_

James si passa il braccio sugli occhi.  
Il kohl che li imbratta per nascondere ogni dettaglio che la maschera non copre, gli macchia la manica del giaccone.

«Devo andare.»

Non vorrebbe, ma se rimane finirebbe per chiedergli dove si trova, qual è il suo nome completo, come può rintracciarlo, dove possono incontrarsi…  
Se rimane, finirebbe per aggrapparsi alla stupida, futile idea di poter essere salvato.  
L’Hydra lo punirebbe per aver osato tanto e ucciderebbe Steve davanti ai suoi occhi per insegnargli a non desiderare, non volere, _non essere_.

«Steve?»  
_«Sono… sono qui.»_

Appoggia la parte superiore della cornetta alla fronte, e la bocca preme contro la parte inferiore. La tiene di fronte a sé e ad occhi chiusi dipinge un volto: occhi azzurro cielo, capelli dorati come il grano e una bocca morbida e sottile contro cui posa la propria.

«Ti perdono.»  
[ clic ]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Controllo missione.  
[2] Le telefonate sono offerte dalla casa.  
[3] Springfield M1903 = è uno dei fucili di precisione usati da Bucky in Captain America: TFA  
[4] Donna delle pulizie  
[5] No, passa oltre.  
[6] Plov & Kvass = il primo è una specialità uzbeka, ma adottata (e credo riadattata) anche in Russia, si tratta di riso accompagnato da carne e verdure. Il secondo è una bevanda tipica dell'Est Europa fermentata, poco alcolica – insieme alla vodka dovrebbe essere la bevanda nazionale russa.  
[7] Un tipo di cappello di cui esistono diverse varianze, una delle quali tra l’altro dovrebbe essere il cappello del topolino Fievel. Che no, non è quello usato da Bucky in questa fic – per lui pensavo più a qualcosa come [ here ]  
\---  
Non c'è una data vera e propria in cui è ambientata la fic, l'ho immaginata intorno agli anni '60, con tutta la serie di what if che ne sono dipesi: primo tra tutti What if Steve ha salvato il mondo ma non si è mai schiantato coi pinguini e what if ce ne freghiamo tutti della vera data in cui il Winter Soldier ha iniziato a diventare attivo, perché non la ricordo, non ho voglia di cercarla e anche fosse, nessuno vieta all'Hydra di averlo usato prima e al mondo di essersene accorto dopo - ah!  
Ci ho riflettuto parecchio (praticamente quattro mesi, considerando che questa fic è stata scritta a luglio XD) e nonostante inizialmente volessi aggiungere molta più roba, alla fine ho preferito inserire un solo nuovo paragrafo rispetto alla stesura iniziale. Ho pensato che se avessi approfondito più di così, per quanto l'idea mi allettava, sarebbe stato impossibile per Bucky non ricordarsi di Steve (perché yep love wins, Eliot docet) e, comunque, a una certa Steve o Howard avrebbero trovato il modo di rintracciarlo... e il tutto non ci sarebbe mai stato in una oneshot. Quindi no, va bene così, avanti il prossimo.  
Tecnicamente non compare se non sullo sfondo, ma avere la scusa per inserire Jarvis anche in una mia fic stucky mi ha resa felice. C'è bisogno di più Edwin nelle fic! *__*  
E mi ha esaltata anche l'aver inserito Howard, che, in questa fic, alla faccia di Endgame, ha il volto (la voce, lol...) di Dominc Cooper, l'attore che lo ha interpretato in CA:TFA e Agent Carter.
> 
> Scritta per La challenge 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky  
Task 14. qualsiasi cosa ispirato a questa [


End file.
